The 99th Annual Hunger Games: Asha & Shine
by HollieBollieRidler
Summary: This is the story of the 99th hunger games tributes Asha Grey daughter of the once famous Rebel Leader Gale hawthorne and district 2 tribute Shine Wiggen and there Journey throughout the games and there normal lives.
1. High Hopes

The dull morning light shines through my grubby window, and I peel my eyes open picking off the sleep as I yawn. I've dreaded this day every year it's come, reaping day! Or what my brothers say Satan's waiting room, you wait for your name to be drawn if it isn't, you're on God's side. I throw my sheets aside and drag my feet over to the corridor finding my way through morning grogginess of the empty creaky house. Pushing open the door, the three beds in front of me are occupied by large lumps each snoring. I creep up to the first bed and pull on the covers. A moan responds shifting over and lifting up his sheets inviting me in.  
"Happy Birthday ugly," he says, his morning breath blowing on my face. His arm wraps around me and I snuggle closer to him as he strokes my hair.  
"What a great day for a birthday aye?" I say sarcastically but there's no response. A minute passes and I speak up.  
"Jason what if I'm chosen?"  
He turns facing the ceiling and sighs, before turning to me.  
"You won't be Asha, I promise you that,"  
I see in his eyes show determination but also grief.  
I curl up on his chest as he squeezes me tighter. Although he may look rough on the outside he looks peaceful as he sleeps.  
I hear a lot of gossip about Jason , some even say he's bought disgrace to the family. I mean he's not perfect, but people don't give him a chance.  
He's a drop out at sixteen, constantly in fights, been arrested twice and and whipped once before. But in retrospect he's so gentle, warm hearted but stubborn and strong willed. To be honest I see a lot of my father in him.  
My dad's friend Thom, once told me that my father was once whipped for illegally hunting inside the woods of district 12, and was in love with the famous Katniss Everdeen but she ran off with a baker in the end, or so they tell me.  
"You, birthday girl mustn't be unhappy you hear me?" Jason whispers before smothering me with a pillow. He scoops me up under his arm as I squeal and throws me onto Avan's bed and he makes a sound like a dying whale.  
"Asha I swear when I get my hands on you your dead!" I see Michael snicker and I stick my finger up at Avan.  
"its my birthday I do what I want!" And with that Michael and Avan leap on me pinning my to the floor threatening to give me a Chinese burn, in the end we all end up play fighting. Of course I may be weaker than them and I'm a girl which is a major disadvantage but that doesn't' t mean I don't put up a good fight. We end up ganging up on Avan until Dad storms in.  
"What on earth is going on in he... ASHA!" I currently have Avan in a choke hold. But of course he can't stop snickering as he pries my arms off around Avan's neck.  
"Your breakfast is down stairs guys, just letting you know, we have an hour to get ready before we have to be in the square, so get off a your ass's and get downstairs."

After wolfing down a large meal of bacon and eggs dad returns from the kitchen with a small cupcake, in the centre of it is a candle and my name and a large 17 neatly iced at the edge.  
"Dad! I said not to make a big deal out of it!" He smiles as I smack Michaels hand away as he licks the icing.  
"Its not the best day for celebrating something so useless," I mumble. I'm the only kid in our family eligible for the reaping so of course there all nervous for me.  
"Hey kiddo, you'll be fine" He says with a sympathetic smile.  
"just eat your cake and shut-up princess" Jason jokes around. I instantly know the only person capable of making something so perfect. Peeta the baker, I admire his work and as hard as it for dad to admit it he has a sweet tooth for Peeta's treats.

After cleaning up I manage to get to the bathroom first to get ready for the reaping. Although I have to admit I did have some help from Michael on what to wear, he's always been good at that stuff. I know I'm not the most girliest girl in town, hell let's face it I've grown up with three brothers and a dad who makes weapons for a living. I drag myself to the mirror and examine myself it the mirror as Michael brushes through my hair until its a silky brown curtain under my ribs.  
Somehow he manages to curl it letting loose ringlets roll down my back, and parts it is the middle. I pull on a light, blue dress which I have the urge to tug down because it flows above my knee and I feel exposed because the top half is tight. A pair of black flats and I'm done.  
" Well isn't my sister a little stunner!" he exclaims, proud of his efforts. I give a shy smile before shoving him away from the door preparing to make my way down stairs before my dad stops me.  
" You look beautiful! I hardly recognise you," He hands me a small ring and smiles, "Your mother wanted you to have it, she'd be proud of you," I study the gold vine which fits perfectly on my finger.  
"thank you," I say as I wrap my arms around him. My mother died giving birth to me, I think that's one reason why my dad is so protective over me, to lighten the mood ii clear my throat and speak  
"Honestly gifts aren't my thing."  
"For a fact I know that Asha, I just like to see you suffer,"

The five of us walk along the Victors village path but I can't bumping dad into the bushes and playing around. Until a voice holds me up short and I turn to Peeta Mellark, instead of wearing his apron he's smartly dressed and managed to gel back his blonde curls  
"Happy birthday Asha," He calls catching up to my family. He gives a polite nod although the tension between him and my dad is noticeable. A few steps of awkward silence passes,  
"Thank you for the cake," I ask a little too formally.  
"No problem at all, glad you enjoyed it," he answers back, again a minute of silence passes between the two of us.  
"I thought you might have needed something to calm your nerves today, but I'm sure you'll be fine," he adds but then oddly stops in his tracks, I turn to see his jaw lock tightly and his balled fists.  
" Mr Mellark? Are you okay?" I ask, by this time my family are at least a hundred metres ahead of us.  
"I'm sorry, I... I just came to wish you all luck, I ha... have to get back." he says while turning and marching in the complete opposite direction.  
But I completely understand, anyone you had gone through that trauma, unusual behaviour is expectable for them. I can't even imagine what goes through his mind and i don't want to either. I shake my head clearing the thought and sprinting back to my dad.  
"what did Peeta want?" he asks questionably.  
"Oh nothing," I reply quickly, "Just wished me luck that's all."

As we nearer the square, I see the top of everyone's head and the large murmurs from the crowd. My hands tense up but Jason slips his in mine and squeezes it tightly.  
"Come on let's get this over and done with Ash."

After a quick hug from everyone, I go to mark my name off and when the lady takes my blood my name comes up on the scanner.  
"Asha Grey, aren't you a Hawthorn? " she ask questionably, her grip is firm on my wrist which makes me feel even more uneasy.  
"And that is none of your business," I say as I pull my hand back and glare at her. I've been told never to talk about my surname hence why we changed it after the war when the rebels won. The capitol managed to take over once, as they always do. Since my dad was a rebel leader I don't think our family would be on good terms with the Capitol.  
My palms are sweaty as I make my way over to my age group. I get stares from all angles and even get the few catty girls talking about me behind my back, which makes me tug my dress down even further.  
My age group is by the front but I have no friends to greet me there. I must have a force field around me because when I take my place in the crowd everyone seems to move away from me.  
I just shrug it off, no one wants to mess with Jason's sister, he may beat up your family, I can imagine them whispering. The Capitol fashion has seemed to dull down now, thank god! Although they do wear hideous flamboyant colours they've managed t fit in with the rest of Panem.  
Our district Twelve escort makes his way to the stage, his slick black hair greased back into a pony tail, and he wears a bright green suit along with a purple dress shirt.  
"District 12 this is going to be the best games yet! I can just can feel it in the air, we'll shall we get started!" announces and makes his way over to large glass balls, in front of two large screens which will show the tributes for the 99th Hunger Games.  
He'll call the names soon and then all hell will break loose.


	2. Lonely Goodbyes

_**Hey! So as some of you can tell I'm really new to this sort of thing and I'm not the best writer but I really wanted to publish this and see what you guys think, so any feedback would be amazing good or negative! Enjoy :)**_

A pin drop can be heard, ragged breaths fills the atmosphere the tension can be snapped like a twig. The rustle of the paper as a weedy hand rummages through a bowl. The screeching of the microphone as the famous Fredrick Leor taps it.  
"And the girl tribute for district twelve is..." _get on with it_  
"Asha Grey!" _wait no stop!_  
A little yelp escapes my lips and I glance around at the sympathetic faces aimed towards me. I can't register my emotions right now, am I scared, not really more shocked.  
Baby steps to the stage, a few hands on my shoulder, I mustn't show my emotion I'll be an instant target. I mount the stage Fredrick offers his hand, but I flick it away I don't want to be touched by people excited to see me die.  
A scream emerges from the crowd, search it frantically and spot the occupant. A red eyed Jason stands there a hand slides through his hair. _No _he whispers and pushes his way through the sea of people until he's halfway there and a swarm of peace keepers block our him from getting to me. His pleads pierce the silence as he's struggling against them and manages to get a swing at one. I hear the smack of another fist and Jason's bending over being held up by his arms and the peacekeepers get another hit in but this time with their batons.  
"NO!" I scream and sprint down the steps towards him literally shoving the girls over in order to reach him. And when I do the peace keepers turn to see me and refuse to let me pass until I manage to squeeze my way through. I kneel before Jason, tears yet to fall as I pull his chin up.  
"Asha, I'm so sorry, I'm.. I'm useless,"  
"Shhh, don't say that, please" I beg and I cup his cheeks, and stare into his eyes, whipping his bloody nose with my wrist.  
"I'll be fine just don't worry," they're pulling me away, my hand tightens in his grip, and his eyes widen.  
I shove their hands off me and make my own way back to the stage, and downcast my eyes as I'm assured towards the podium. Once last glance and I see Jason being escorted to my dad, who's also emotionless.  
With fist balled I raise my head towards the crowd, those of who use to despise me now feel sympathy and think of me differently. I don't care what they think anymore there's really no point caring, I'm a goner. It was bound to happen to one of our family members sooner or later. I'm a ex-rebel leaders daughter what better way to get revenge on him. But this is sick, to kill me? I'm just glad that it was me than anyone else in my family, I don't think I could handle that.  
Fredrick clears his throat and smiles, or when I say smile I may be under-exaggerating. It's more like a wide, seedy, creepy smile.  
"Now for the boys!" a few seconds and he's back with a perfectly white slip of paper.  
"Ryan Bulga!" His name rings a bell, well I know his little brother, I often see him running around the square. But still this make no difference were fighting for our lives and sure as hell none of us will get out alive because by the looks of things he's young. Extremely young, although does look strong, but I bet you a million dollars that there will be people double our size.  
As he walks up to the stage, eyes red and trying his hardest to hold in his tears. Shrugged shoulders he takes his place next to me and were made to shake hands. I lift my head to face him and mouth sorry to him. I'm sorry he's at his death sentence, I'm sorry he will never experience life, I'm sorry for what he will face.  
Were assured into the large concrete doors of the Justice Building, and they slam shut sending dust flying through the air.  
"You two each in one room please, you will have half an hour and no exceptions,"

Slowly I walk towards the red couch, over the years to fabric is moth ridden and tearing at the seams. As I trace the hem of my dress and the door comes bursting open, Dad, Michael and Avan all come towards me and Avan pulling me into a hug as the others sit on the couch.  
"Where's Jason?" dad stares at the ground and doesn't respond.  
"Where is he?" I say louder nearly yelling, anger building up.  
"He left, he said he couldn't come, I'm sorry sweetie," Dad says and pulls me on to the couch to sit down.  
"I'm sorry guys, I don't want you t..." I say but interrupted by Avan.  
"It's their fault Asha! Your innocent. " tears well in their eyes, Michaels already fall and I grab his hand.  
"Don't cry, please..." I squeeze his hands.  
"I'll show them what you've taught me I will, I wasn't born in this family to be a weakling was I? Someone has to put Avan in line for me?"  
He laughs sniffing back the tears.  
"I know, we'll all still be here when you get back." I look towards the ground.  
"we all know that's not going to happen," Avan tries to interrupt me,  
"Face the facts guys, you've seen the games, I stand no chance!"  
"We believe in you Asha, we always have." There ordered to leave the room but dad stays.  
"I'm allowed extra time," he replies answering my question.  
"I love you two remember that,"

And with that they leave, I see the glimpse of Michael's black hair and he's gone.  
I turn to face dad and hug him, burying my face in his shirt as if I can escape or hide.  
"You know something," I lift my head up to listen,  
"Last time I was in this room I was saying goodbye to Katniss," She's the lady who lives three doors down from us. I sometimes see her out in the garden but I have spoken to her a few times before. Let's just say she's odd, but who wouldn't be she's been scared. I can tell this because when she was gardening one day I saw her distorted lumpy skin and the burns than encase her entire back. I've always admired her strength, how she managed to get out of two games alive is beside me.

"She taught me how to hunt, to use the bow and arrows, that's how she won." I sit on the couch, confused at his story.  
"I don't see where this is going dad," I begin before he steps in,  
"She didn't believe she would win, she thought she would die. The people she was up against were double her size but she was strong, strong like you! And Asha you know how to make weapons, shoot and your smart, one of the smartest people I know,"  
I do have an advantage, my father makes weapons for peacekeepers and some are transported all over Panem. Its rubbed off on me a bit, I can make a slingshot out of anything and my aim's alright I guess. So I do have an advantage in that respect, I can make weapons need to be and I'm pretty handy with surviving on my own. But still , what difference does it make.  
There's a banging at the door and the guards come in ushering my dad out. I cling onto him repeatedly reminding I love him, but he always replies I'll see you again.  
Twiddling my thumbs I wait until they collect me to go to the train because I know I don't have any friends that will say goodbye, but there's a tapping at the door and it flies open, Jason running up and I run into his arms.  
I feel tears fall on my hair as he whispers,  
"I promised you Asha, I said you wouldn't be chosen,"  
Mumbling into his short I reply,  
"I'm fine, I'll be okay knowing your all safe," he breaks away and I see the state he's in, a swollen, bloody nose, red eyed, tear streaked face man. He's trying to hide it but he can't I see right through him.  
"I'm being a baby a pathetic weak baby, I'm sorry," he laughs but I look him in the eyes.  
"Crying doesn't indicate that your weak, Jason," I reply hugging him,  
" since birth it has always been a sign that were alive, that you've been strong for too long."  
I strokes my hair and nods.  
"You always know what to say don't you?" I giggle, trying to fight back my tears.  
"I want you to have this," he says handing me a thin gold chain  
"I made it for your birthday but I was going to give it to you tonight but..." I examine the necklace, a gold leaf hanging from the chain and on the back is my name carved into it.  
"Thank you Jason, it's beautiful," I slide it around my neck and tuck it under my shirt,  
"For good luck yeah? Not that you'll need it, but wear it in the arena for me." The door barges open and I fling into his arms once more.  
"I love you all of you remember that!" and his grip loosens as he gets dragged from the room and I'm escorted out of the Justice building and ushered into a large black car.  
I roll the windows down as Ryan stares aimlessly out of the window beside me, and I let my hand slide out and feel the air between my fingers and hair. I glance at the hills into he distance, I see the tops of my house, the sympathetic town folks wondering eyes as we drive past them.  
The sense of freedom that I know has leaves as we get to the train station.  
As I step onto he platform the cameras gobble up my image spreading it all around Panem. I have no respect for any of them so instead of smiling and inviting my death, I give them a sarcastic smile and shake my head. If they want me to play there little game they will have to break me before I will play by their rules.

_**So next chapter will come soon and I hope to update quite quickly because I'm on holiday :) YAY! Please review I would really appreciate it or even criticize.  
I really wanted to focus on Asha's relationship with her family especially Jason because they play a main role throughout the story.  
Soon Asha will see who she's up against, and her relationships with certain tributes :) Also opening ceremonies! **_


End file.
